Kyōsuke Senju
| species = Human | birthdate = November 1 | age = Before Part I: 35 | status = Deseased | gender = Male | height = 179.6 cm | weight = 74 kg | blood type = A | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Official Ninja Captain of The Royal Guardian | team = Royal Guardian | partner = | clan = Senju Clan Hyūga Clan | family = Ryūko Senju (Wife) Kyōko Senju (Daughter) Ryūsuke Senju (Adopted Son) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage Pseudo Jinchūriki (Kurama) | reg = 009723 | academy = 7 | chunin = 9 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release (Affinity) Earth Release Yin–Yang Release | unique = Generate Red Lightning | jutsu = Blood Lightning | tools = }} was the former captain of the Royal Guardian and a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He was the husband of Ryūko Uzumaki, the father of Kyōko Senju and the adoptive father of Ryūsuke Senju. Background Kyōsuke was born in Konohagakure 13 years before the attack of the nine tails on the village. His father death during the attack had left him to live with his mother who was a Hyūga. Not much is known about about Kyōsuke's father except the fact that he was one of the Tobirama Senju's grandchildren. At the age 16, Kyōsuke received an invitation from the Land of Fire's Daimyō who admired Kyōsuke's abilities to be one of his personal guards in the Royal Guardian (Different squad from the Twelve Guardian Ninja). At first, Kyōsuke was hesitated as he had to leave his mother alone in Konoha, but his mother insisted him as she didn't want to be a barrier for him to develop more as a ninja. 4 years after joining the Royal Guardian, Kyōsuke got promoted to be the captain of the brigade. During his days as the captain of the Royal Guardian, Kyōsuke met for the first time Ryūko Uzumaki who at the time accompany her sister to meet the Daimyō's son, Yoshiyasu Ashikaga. At the time, Yoshiyasu ordered Kyōsuke to keep company with Ryūko who was alone. Upon seeing Ryūko, Kyōsuke fell in love with her and trying to be close to her. After 3 years of their close relationship, Kyōsuke decided to marry Ryūko and retire as one of the Royal Guardian. 10 months after the marriage, the couple gave birth to a daughter named Kyōko Senju. Come and Go 3 years later, a group of ninja from an unknown organization had come to Kyōsuke's house and took Kyōko away who was alone with a babysitter while pregnant Ryūko was in the hospital. Kyōsuke who was still in his mission didn't realize the situation until he returns after that day only to heard the unsuccessful result from the retrieval team. Kyōko was listed as MIA (Missing in action) and KIA (Killed in action) after the kidnapper group fell a high ravine. The situation became worst after Ryūko suffered too much stress and ended up with miscarriage days after the incident. Two weeks after Kyōko's incident, on his return way to Konoha, Kyōsuke who came across a mountain at the eastern of the Land of Fire found a woman who just gave birth to her child. The woman asked Kyōsuke to take her child away as she won't last any longer. Before her death, the woman told Kyōsuke the baby's name but asked him to use different name for safety purpose. She also warned Kyōsuke to not let the baby set his feet on the Land of Demons. As Kyōsuke agreed to take away the child , the woman took her last breath. At first, Kyōsuke decided to send the baby to the orphanage care, but as soon as he arrived in Konoha, he took the baby to his house for treatment from his wife. After seeing the baby, Ryūko asked Kyōsuke to keep and raise the baby as their own child in which he agreed. They named the baby "Ryūsuke" after the supposed name of their miscarriage child. Treasure To Protect On one faithful day, Kyōsuke met a guy who claimed that Kyōsuke had kept his son and asked Kyōsuke to return him. The guy insisted to retrieve his "son" in whatever cost. Abilities Most known as the Bloody Lightning Kyōsuke, Kyosuke was one of the most strongest ninjas ever produced by Konohagakure. Kakashi Hatake who was one year senpai of Kyosuke during academy also mentioned that Kyosuke was the only student who could fight toe-to-toe with him in the academy. Having graduated at the age of 7 in the academy, many ninja associations tried to recruit Kyosuke as their member though he rejected them due to his loyalty to Konoha. Throughout his years of ninja career, Kyosuke managed to become a Chunnin at the age of 9 and be promoted to Jonin at the age of 14. He was also recognized as a dangerous opponent to fight alone. By using his true power, Kyosuke could kill Kazan's two personal guards who were among the strongest of his guards and almost overwhelmed Kazan who later activated his Genshingan. Chakra Prowess As a child of a Senju father, Kyosuke had a very strong and enormous level of chakra. Not to mention about his mother who was a Hyuga, Kyosuke had a refined chakra control due to his mother's teachings. Trivia * Though Kyōsuke didn't inherit the Byakugan from his mother, the kekkei genkai gene still exist in his daughter.